girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2016-01-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Random ponderances not on today's comic, but on Klaus and his need to destroy Mechanicsburg. What if Lunevka commanded him to do it, and expressed glee that he was already intending to in order to deprive Agatha-Who-He-Believed-Was-Another-Lucrezia of the place? Could he have suspected that maybe destruction was not the right course of action since Luc wanted it so? It's pretty clear that the reason why is because something about Mechanicsburg makes the citizens immune to wasping (the Dyne water?). Could the Time-freezing have yet another layer of subversion of his enthrallment? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : Personally, I think you have way too much time on your hands. That is a very interesting and complex piece of over-thinking. This story isn't THAT convoluted. Gil, at the start of this volume, told Othar why he thought Klaus sealed himself off in Mechanicsburg. Combine that with the copy in Gil (which probably can't be wasped even if Gil was) and Klaus can watch over the Empire free from Lucrezia. 10:32, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Please create an account so we can attach a name to the numbers. Argadi (talk) 11:10, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::It will also separate your identity from those numbers who decided to declare I think too much. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Google translate says "scientia est similis fluminis te capere non possunt in perpetuum" is " can not contain thee for ever, knowledge is like a river;". (It added the punctuation.) (Please double-check my transcription.) Argadi (talk) 11:10, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : My latin is quite rusty, and english isn't my mother tongue, so my translation is hardly of anything resembling good quality. But I think it's more along the lines of: "Science(/knowledge?) is like a river, you cannot prevent it from taking you forever." --MasakoRei (talk) 13:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :: We have been told a little about the Incorruptible Library : :: "The Incorruptible Republic of the Immortal Library of the Grand Architect is an autonomous government which claims a large section of underground Paris off the Black Market. They lend out any book to anybody. Many people find this irresponsible." :: Based on this statement, I would suppose the meaning the Foglios intended their Latin inscription to have is, "Knowledge is like a river, you can't capture it forever." or "Knowledge is like a river, you can't hold on to it forever." -- William Ansley (talk) 14:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: If only Karl Marx had been banned from the Reading Room of the British Museum... -- SpareParts (talk) 00:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :: Agree. I saw it as more of a "You can't keep it secret forever" idea. To paraphrase, I would submit "knowledge wants to be free." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Information_wants_to_be_free Mvoorhis (talk) 17:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :: i won't speculate on what they intended to say, but "te capere non possunt in perpetuum." means "they can't take you forever.". Finn MacCool (talk) 19:05, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :: I'll add an Englishman's pedant and say it should read 'cannot', rather than 'can not'. The meaning is certainly a metaphor and I agree with the translation above, even if Google is rather shaky at times with it - like knowledge, water will always eventually find a way through. :: Personally, I was never worried about the weasel. I feel when its pertinent to the story, it will appear cute and grinning as ever. I am surprised it hasn't been given a name though by the gang, although Zeetha's nickname is great. I'll start with suggesting 'Spike'... :: Salutări amicale, Blitzengaard (talk) 22:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :: The online robots seem to agree that "te capere non possunt" means "you cannot". So "Knowledge is like a river -- you cannot () forever". Missing verb here? -- SpareParts (talk) 00:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: the bots have it wrong (again). "te capere non possunt" means "they can't take you". "you cannot" would be "(tu) non potes". Finn MacCool (talk) 19:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) By the way, wasp-eater wonderers, Phil has apparently heard your plaintive cries. Honker has made an appearance, finally! -- William Ansley (talk) 14:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : Pop, goes the weasel! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC)